house of goodbyes and hellos
by fabina rules
Summary: ever since day joy came no one has talked to nina ,she fells left out she dicied to leave to improve her riding and made some speical friends with a big secreats.
1. Chapter 1 goodbyes

This is my first fanficion so be nice. Please

Nina POV

Have you ever been left out well I have. It all started the day Joy Mercer. I am the odd one out in the house's don't do anything with them now a days.

Today's a Saturday and the always go out to the town without me. So do day the day I leave somewhere else in London, to a riding stable's never told any one but I'm a good rider. He only person that knows is Trudy, i told her not o tell anyone, but I had left them a note.

_Dear Anubis kids,_

_I have left today with out you knowing. Try to forget me I know it won't be hard to forget me ever since joy came you all forgot me and I thought we were friends .but I gueses I was wrong. Don't try to contact me because I won't pick up. Hate you all with my heart._

_Hate you all_

_Nina_

_p.s. Fabian I did love you but now I'm not to sure._

When I finished that I entered the cab and I took me to...

**I would need some reviews if you want another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 new begging

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time **

Nina POV

I finally reached the Pine Hollow Stable it was beautiful I feel amazing just the way I did when I first arrive Anubis house.

Fabian POV

Trudy asked me and Amber to go a get Nina when we got there all her things were gone we saw a note that explained everything.

"She loved me and I didn't even notice. "I said with tires in my eyes

I and Amber went back to the others "Where's Nina mate"

"She gone well just read the note"

When everyone read the note we all knew what we must do. We need to get Joy away so we could get Nina back to Anubis house, we all new she would be in England because she would know we would look for her in America.

**I need about 5 reviews to update**


	3. Chapter 3 fegouring out

**Here a new chapther**

Amber POV

I told evrybody what nina told m were her favourite mainly loves to ride so we looked up all th stable in London and the best one is the pine hallow of us new how to ride so we decided it would be could to go there so we can learn how to ride.

Fabian POV

"It will be hard to get away from we can get her away to another house and that will our chace to go to the stbl and learn how to ride"

"Fabian that is perfect it is exactly whay we are going to do we will start after dinner."**[I t is only 4pm]**Jerome said

" Yeah"Eveyone cherred

It is hard to get away from Joy eversince nina left she acts like the qeen of the house.

"Fabees canyou please help me with me homework"she uses a flite voice

"Sorr i alredy promide amber"i lied

"really fabes really."

We told trudy are plan and said she will take joy to town until we are ready for her to come was to joy to town at 11 am and we left at 11:15am should get there a 11:30, we got there we booked a lesson for beggners at 12pm with the best 7 horse four of them were on a ride .The rider should be back said "I'll take yo thre and you will met some of the riders the rest we meet us there."Then we left about ten mintues the other riders cam max intouduce them to us and who will be with who._"Nina did he just say found her how will we get her to come back with ous."_ I she saw s her smile wnt upside douwn this was going to be tougher than i w really hurt her that bad that it is really hard for her to see us it is like she is in we get ready for our lessons we needed to meet eachother frist thid wa sgonind to be very intersting.

**I need between 5-10 i forgot to say i 'm not incoulding h20 in this story anymore and i addind a pol for what cples you want.**


	4. Chapter 4 AN

**Hey guys i just put up a poll it wpould be great if you helpped me if you picked what characters you want in the story.**

**reviews**


	5. Chapter 5 RUSLT FOR POLL

**HEY GUYS HERE ARE THE ANSWERES TO THE POLL HOPE YOU LIKE.**

1

fabina

6 » 18%

2

alfrica

5 » 15%

3

jerina

4 » 12%

4

mioy

4 » 12%

5

alfmer

4 » 12%

6

jerica

3 » 9%

7

mira

2 » 6%

8

miber

2 » 6%

9

foy

1 » 3%

10

fabrica

1 » 3%

sorry i haven't uploaded in ever please forgive me and read i promise i'll try and upload on friday sorry it is the only day i et the computer.


	6. Chapter 6 AN LAST ONE HOPFULLY

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATEED IN EVER .STEARTING SCHOL TOMORROW HAD TO GET READY.I'LL NEED ALL THE IDEAS I CAN GET TO GET TO 6000+.ALL IDES WILL BE USED ANTHEAUTOR WILL BE RECOGNISEI NEED TO USE BETE TO GIVE TO A WRITE I PROMISE OK. SO PLEASE _PM _ IDEAS WILL BE GREATEST.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**FABINA RULE (A.K.A MARY-KATE1299) SORRY FOR CONFUSHINO**


End file.
